When taking a picture or video using a camera on a device such as e.g. a wearable device, it may be difficult to determine what portions of a subject area will end up in the image owing to it being impractical, unfeasible, and/or too costly to one or both of embed on the device a viewfinder on which to “preview” the potential image, and/or include an adequate display on the device to “preview” the potential image. However, it is still desirable to ascertain what will end up being included in an image gathered by a camera in such a device despite not being able to preview the potential image on e.g. a touch-enabled display screen.